1. Technical Field
The present invention is directed to safety devices for portable fuel containers and, more particularly, to a retractable safety strap device for a portable fuel container which includes a biased strap retracting mechanism mounted within the fuel container, an extendable and retractable securement strap having a latch mechanism mounted on the outer end thereof for releasably connecting the strap to a selected securement point and a locking mechanism operatively connected to the strap retracting mechanism which, when engaged, prevents extension or retraction of the safety strap thus releasably securing the fuel container in an upright position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Portable fuel containers are used for a variety of purposes and come in a variety of sizes, from relatively small one gallon sizes up to and including five, ten and fifteen gallon sizes. In general, portable fuel containers include some type of handle and a top opening with a threadably mounted cap covering the top opening. Many of the fuel containers also include an extendable and bendable nozzle which can be connected to and extend outwards from the top opening to facilitate pouring of fuel from the fuel container. The problem universally encountered with fuel containers, however, is that the user of the fuel container must take the fuel container to a gas station or the like in order to fill the fuel container with fuel. For those fortunate few that live close enough to a gas station to walk to the gas station, transport of the fuel container is far safer, but for the vast majority of persons, it is necessary to transport the fuel container in a motor vehicle to the gas station in order to fill the fuel container.
Of course, transport of an empty fuel container presents some hazards, such as ignition of vapors housed within the fuel container, but once the fuel container is filled, particularly with fuel containers of larger sizes, the hazard level increases as it is highly likely that the fuel container will tip over in the vehicle as the vehicle turns unless the fuel container is propped up or wedged into an area of restricted movement. Of course, such a location is not available in all vehicles, and it may be difficult for the vehicle operator to properly wedge or support the fuel container to prevent spilling of the fuel from the fuel container. Moreover, with the majority of motor vehicles, transport of the fuel container must be done within the motor vehicle, and hence any fuel spillage from the fuel container will result in damage to the vehicle's interior. There is therefore a need for a device which will substantially prevent the tipping over of the fuel container while the fuel container is in a vehicle or in another potential tip over situation.
Various gasoline containers have been proposed in the prior art which incorporate various safety features designed to prevent accidental discharge of the gasoline stored within the container, including such devices as Cooper, U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,608, which discloses a transferable safety gasoline container to include an automatic venting pour spout, a protective skirt on top of the gasoline container to prevent damage to valves and fittings, and a pressure release cap which satisfies various regulations associated with gasoline containers, and Messmer, U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,270, which discloses a container for gasoline which includes a hollow body and a main valve which is in the form of a conical plug having a smooth surface whereby liquid poured from the spout pours out in a laminar, hollow cylindrical flow pattern, thus preventing splashing. However, nowhere in the prior art is it disclosed to solve the above-described problem, and therefore this need still exists.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a safety strap device integrally formed with a gasoline container which will act to substantially prevent accidental tipping of the gasoline container during transport or storage of the container.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a safety strap device for gasoline containers which includes a biased strap retracting mechanism mounted within the fuel container, and extendable and retractable securement strap having a latch mechanism mounted on the outer end thereof for releasably connecting the strap to a selected securement point, and a locking mechanism operatively connected to the strap or tracking mechanism which, when engaged, acts to prevent extension or retraction of the safety strap thus releasably securing the fuel container in its transport and/or storage position.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a safety strap device for gasoline containers which is integrally formed with the gasoline container so that a person using the gasoline container equipped with the safety strap need not carry additional equipment to perform the intended function of the present invention.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a safety strap device for gasoline containers which may be quickly and easily extended and retracted from the fuel container itself so that an individual using the present invention may quickly and easily use the safety strap and just as quickly and easily release and retract the safety strap to facilitate and encourage its use.
Finally, an object of the present invention is to provide a safety strap device for gasoline containers which is relatively simple and inexpensive to manufacture and distribute and which is safe, efficient and effective in use.